1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydrostatic axial thrust bearing for suporting variable loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hydrostatic axial thrust bearing consists of a support member and a load member disposed adjacent the support member with a cavity formed between the two members to which cavity pressurized fluid is supplied for supporting the load member on the support member. The load member is maintained floating at a predetermined distance from the support member by the fluid in the cavity.
These bearings operate with little friction and can operate at very high speeds but they are sensitive to sudden loads as the opposed surfaces of the load and support members may then momentarily contact each other resulting in damage to the bearing surfaces.